The subject invention relates to a releasable clamping type connection made of plastic having a sleeve-shaped central body which is connectable at a first terminal zone with a tubular part, such as a tube or hose, and at a second terminal zone with a junction piece. The sleeve-shaped body carries a rotatable clamping sleeve. Between the outer circumference of the sleeve-shaped body and the inner circumference of the clamping sleeve there is arranged at least one bayonet-shaped locking piece.
The generally known state of the art is to functionally and safety connect tube or hose sections by means of a clamping connector which is made of plastic and includes a rotatable clamping sleeve which acts upon bayonet-shaped locking pieces to move them radially from an open position to a closed position.
It is the objective of the present invention to improve such a clamping connector in such manner that with a simple construction there is guaranteed a perfect and secure holding of the tube-shaped parts being coupled.